Angels of Riviera
by Seitaph
Summary: A sort of novelisation of Riviera, The Promised Land. Will not stick to the events that happened in the game.Read and Review please.
1. Prologue

**Darkness of the Unknown**

A young boy sat against a stone support, breathing slowly. His short, brown hair filled with dirt and blood. His eyes were staring into nothing, their once bright blue now a murky black. He wore black pants that turned blue near the knees and the few strips of cloth that remained of his white shirt. His sword, the Diviner Einherjar, lay by his right leg. He looked up towards the roof of his 'tomb', for lack of a better word, as the ceiling had collapsed just above the room's only exit.

"Was it all worth it?" He wondered as much to himself as to anything present. He stole a quick glance at a body in the corner of the room and shuddered.

'It's all over. Amazing, I can fight of demons and the Accursed no problems, but when it comes to saving my friends I fail miserably.' He thought miserably. He heard the sound of splitting rock, and saw his worst enemy rise from one of the piles of rubble that littered the room.

"You!" He yelled, grabbing Einherjar from his side and jumping to his feet. His foe chuckled, a pure voice you wouldn't expect from the most evil creature alive.

"Yes, Ein. Me!" The creature chuckled. "Me, Me, Me and Me!"

"I'll rip your bloody head off!" Ein yelled as he charged. The creature merely raised a hand.

"I think not." A blast of dark energy flew from the hand and slammed into Ein, sending him flying into the wall. The wall cracked and fell on top of him, effectively killing him.

In reality, in the far away realm of Asgard, the real Ein woke with a start.


	2. ch1 The City of Angels

**The City of Angels**

Ein sat up in his bed, beads of sweat forming on his face. He reached under his pillow to find that Einherjar was still in its place.

'Just a dream.' He thought. 'Still, what does it mean? I don't usually have unexplained nightmares…' Well, the truth was that nightmares were a regular occurrence for him. Except they were always the same, depicting the day he lost his wings in exchange for his Diviner. They never depicted his death before. He shoved the thought aside and lay down, waiting for sleep to come. Which, it grudgingly did.

_Ein walked into the colossuses audience chamber, stopping in the middle. Of the seven seats that ringed the centre of the room, only one held its occupant. Hector, one of the Seven Magi. Hector wore the blue robes customary of the Seven Magi, which hid his face from Ein. Regardless, Ein showed some respect by bowing towards Hector._

"_So you desire to become a Grim Angel, despite the sacrifices that must be made." Hector said softly. Ein nodded._

"_It's my choice to make, I will make the sacrifice." Ein always regretted that statement._

"_Very well." Hector said softly. Before Ein knew what was happening, Hector had teleported behind him and kicked his knees. The surprised Ein fell to his knees. Hector sighed._

"_You value your wings more than anything else. That will be your sacrifice."_

_Ein's eyes widened. Hector reached down to Ein's back, grabbed hold of his left wing and ripped it out of the boy's back. Ein screamed in pain, yelling even louder when Hector repeated the action on Ein's right wing. Hector watched as blood started streaming down Ein's back and onto the marble floor. The boy's wings glowed white before combining into a yellow sword with a blade shaped similar to a lightning bolt. Hector dropped the Diviner next to the whimpering Ein._

"_Your Diviner, Grim Angel. The Einherjar or rather your wings." Hector muttered, turning and leaving the chamber. Ein struggled back to his feet, ignoring the blood that streamed off of his back and picked up his new weapon, cradling it to his chest._

"_My sacrifice…"_

When Ein next awoke, it was past daybreak. In fact, his cat familiar, Rose, was watching him rather intently.

"You took your sweet time, Ein." The black cat growled at him. Ein rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" Ein asked. This made Rose angrier.

"Almost ten, you lazy little…" Rose growled, trailing off and mumbling under her breath.

Ein jumped to his feet and opened his closet, looking for some clothes.

"Damn, I'm late!" He grabbed a black shirt and matching pants, a blue coat and lastly a white scarf, rather hurriedly putting them on. Rose sighed.

"I don't know why you always insist on wearing your Grim Angel attire." She muttered just loud enough for Ein to hear her. Ein grabbed his Diviner and hid it under his coat.

"To remind me of what I lost when I became a Grim Angel." He answered.

"That wasn't a question."

"It would have become one." Ein said as he ran out the door of his house. Rose sighed before running after him.

Ein stopped before the Colossus Audience chamber to compose himself. He smoothed the creases out of his shirt and waited for Rose to catch up.

"This wouldn't have happened, Ein, if you didn't sleep in." The cat familiar noted.

Ein ignored her, looking at the floor in disgust.

"I hate this place. The sooner we get this done, the better." He muttered before pushing open the doors and walking in. He walked to the centre of the room and bowed before checking how many of the Seven Magi were actually present. Only three seats were occupied, but thanks to their robes it was impossible to tell who was present. One sat just to the right of Ein, while the other two sat behind him, next to the door. He decided to face the one to the left of the door so that he could see all the Magi in the room.

"Why have I been summoned?" Ein asked, getting straight to the point. The Magi in front of him stood up.

"You have been summoned because we have deemed it necessary to add another objective to your mission tomorrow." The Magi called. Ein noted that the voice was female.

"And that objective is?" Ein asked. The Magi in front of him sat down and the one to his right rose.

"There are four warriors who oppose us in Riviera. It is not known if they are demons or not but if they are allowed to live they will cause problems. You are to eliminate them in the name of the Gods." The Magi replied, taking a seat. The last Magi stood up.

"Also, if it is possible to recruit these warriors, do so. And if Ursula intervenes, kill her."

Ein nodded, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach.

"Very well." He said, before walking out of the room.

Rose sat outside of the Audience chamber, patiently waiting for Ein. After about ten minutes the door opened and Ein walked out, his face reflecting past grief. Rose jumped onto the boy's shoulder and curled around his neck.

"How'd it go?" Rose asked.

"Same as always, either you get reprimanded or more work." Ein replied. He continued his walk out of the colossus and stopped in the square, letting himself be absorbed by the sights. Several angels had set up stalls and were selling their wares. A group of children flew past, playing a game of tag. Several more were engaged in conversation. Across the square a group of Grim Angels were enjoying the little spare time they had. And sitting down in front of the inn was the only person Ein could truly call a friend, Ledah. Ledah wore a black shirt and matching pants, covered by a red cloak, and a pair of black wings sprouted out of his shoulder blades. He kept his Diviner, the red spear Lorelai, in clear view, just in case somebody got a rash idea, which, unsurprisingly, never happened. Ein walked over and sat beside his friend in silence. Unlike most of the Grim Angels, Ledah was one of the eight original Grim Angels, being one of the grand generals who had fought in the Ragnarok. After a period of time Ledah decided to talk.

"Ready for tomorrow?" He asked, his face not changing a bit.

"Yeah." Ein replied. Ledah sighed.

"First rule of fighting, you are never truly ready." Both of them said at the same time. The pair chuckled.

"At least your learning. You're only ever ready to a point." Ledah muttered.

The two Grim Angels sat in silence for the rest of the day, both leaving for their homes at sundown.

On the way home Rose yawned.

"How is it that you two sat in almost complete silence all day?" She asked.

"Rose, tomorrow we may very well change history. It's harder to come to terms with that then everyone thinks." Ein said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we succeed, thousands may very well die. Ledah saw this kind of thing during the Ragnarok, and I don't think he wants to see it again." Ein replied, stopping at the door of his house and reaching for his key.

"Looking for this?" Rose said holding the key in her paw. Ein took it and muttered a thank you. He unlocked the door and walked inside, locking it behind him. He set about making dinner, and then went to bed.

_Ein stood facing Ledah, who was standing on the edge of a rocky outcropping of a cliff. Both had their Diviners drawn. Ein realised that there were four figures behind him and tried to get a look, but his body didn't respond. Ledah stretched his wings slightly before closing them._

"_So you survived, Ein." Ledah growled, but as usual his face showed no emotion._

"_Why are you doing this, Ledah? Are thousands of lives really worth destroying to save Asgard?" Ein shouted._

"_So, Ursula's filled your head with ideals of heroism. You couldn't even fulfil your personal objectives, and they were simple to complete." Ledah accused._

"_Ledah, it's not our place to choose wether Riviera should be destroyed. What's the point in destroying it?"_

"_If Riviera is destroyed, so is Utgard." Ledah responded. "And if Utgard is destroyed, so are the demons."_

"_So you would damn thousands of souls to death? I don't believe you! This can't be the will of the Gods!" Ein shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "You're not the Ledah I once knew. He might not have been very emotional, but he wasn't this heartless!"_

_Ledah raised the Lorelai into a fighting stance._

"_Then let us find out who is stronger. The Wingless Angel or the Lost Seraph!" Ledah took to the skies on his wings and dived at Ein._

Ein woke from his nightmare with a start.


	3. ch2 The Gate of Heaven

Forgot the Disclaimer...

Disclaimer - I do not own anything in this Fan Fiction. If I did I wouldn't be here.**  
**

**The Gate of Heaven**

Ein stole a glance around the room before looking out his window. The sun was only just starting to come over the horizon. Ein shrugged the nightmare aside, thinking he was just on edge because they were leaving today. He rose from the bed and opened his closet, grabbing his Grim Angel attire out. However, he dropped the black shirt in favour of a white vest. He reached under his pillow and pulled out two items. The first was his Diviner, Einherjar, of which he hid in his cloak. The second was a medallion showing a small silver cross backed by the Lorelai and the Einherjar, which were crossed behind it. Ein looked at the medallion before slipping it on a gold chain and latching it behind his neck. He went to his rather small kitchen to prepare what was possibly the last meal he'd ever eat at his home. After he finished cooking he checked on Rose, who was still sleeping. Ein sighed.

'No point in waiting, if I know Ledah he was up hours ago.' He thought as he reached down and picked Rose up, cradling the familiar in his arms. He deposited her on his bed and then set about finding any and all the food he could find and packing it with the few possessions he was taking with him. When he was satisfied he slung his pack over his shoulders, picked up Rose, and walked out the door.

Ein was right; when he finally arrived at Ledah's house he found the older Grim Angel training in his living room. Ledah's house was similar to Ein's in the way that both only had the essentials that they needed to live. In fact, Ein hadn't ever been truly comfortable since he became a Grim Angel when he was sixteen, which was the same time he moved out of the lodge that his family owned. But, being a Grim Angel, he couldn't acknowledge in public that they were his family, as he was supposed to be 'Free of meaningless concepts such as family'. However, he did visit them from time to time, having said his final farewell to them several days ago.

Ein watched as Ledah finished training with his Executioner skill, the Lost Seraph. He watched in awe as Ledah delivered seven 'would be' killer blows and finished up with a flame tornado.

"Sweet move." The younger Grim Angel remarked. "Wish I could do an Executioner."

Ledah grunted, grabbing a towel and wiping away the sweat that had formed on his face.

"Everyone can do an Executioner, under the right circumstances. Only a select few, however, can do it at will." He said cryptically. Executioner was slang for the incredibly powerful techniques that many affiliated with the Grim Angels, believing they were the only ones who could do it. Amazingly, even among the Grim Angels there weren't many who could do it. The few who could were given a profound amount of respect. Ledah somehow hid Lorelai in his cloak and grabbed his pack.

"Ready to go?" He asked one last time.

"As ready as we will ever be." Ein answered. Ledah nodded and led the way out of the house and through the city, towards the massive gateway known as Heaven's Gate. The pair walked past a group of warriors who guarded the gate and entered the gate itself, coming to a halt in a hallway lined with statues. On the left side there was no wall, allowing a view of the sky. Ein hesitated. Ledah caught on and stopped while Ein kneeled in front of the statue of a goddess and prayed. Ledah waited for Ein to finish before speaking.

"I didn't know you worshipped Sievra." He noted. Ein blushed slightly and the group moved on.

A little ways down the hall was the group's first encounter with demons. As Ein was walking along he realized that they were being watched and stopped. Ledah apparently had the same feeling because he reached into his coat and withdrew the Lorelai. Ein also drew the Einherjar as Rose curled herself around his neck. A large, blood red wolf appeared in front of the pair, its eyes glowed like dark rubies. Ledah didn't seem to be worried with the demons presence.

"Remember, in and out. It's faster then you are." Ledah warned, taking a step back and jumping into the air. Ein didn't pause to watch his friend take flight and ran at the demon, bringing his Diviner up high and bringing it down in a diagonal cut. Einherjar sliced deep into the creatures flesh, causing it to yelp and jump away from Ein before attempting to bite him. Ein rolled away from the beast just as Ledah dived, skewering it's head on the Lorelai. He placed a foot against the demons skull and wrenched the Lorelai out.

"Not bad. Don't raise your weapon so early, though. You gave him considerable warning as to what you intended to do." Ledah criticized. Ein nodded.

"I'm lucky to have you around." He said. Both Ledah and Rose laughed at that.

"Nah, you could have done it alone. You just need to brush up your skills." Ledah chuckled.

"If anything, Ledah's lucky to have you around." Rose noted.

The group continued down the hall, talking merrily and joking with each over.

About twenty minutes later the group came across a second group of demons. This group was made up of another blood red wolf, a midget elf with a sword and shield and what appeared to be a giant purple hound. Ledah groaned.

"So… That other one was just a scout. Damn. Ein, stand back!" Ledah cursed before taking a rather strange stance, holding Lorelai across his chest. The demons all made a sound that sounded all too much like laughter.

"Ledah, are you sure?" Ein asked his friend.

"Positive. Trust me, okay." Ledah's face changed from emotionless to dead serious.

"Thy sins shall be purged… Lost Seraph." Ledah moved with almost impossible speed, slashing an X into the face of the wolf, impaling the midget elf, and dealing three heavy slices to the hound. Finally, he leapt into the air, spinning the Lorelai in a circle before slamming it into the ground. The demons were consumed in a whirlwind of flame.

"Let death be punishment for thy sins." Ledah muttered as he stood up and hid the Lorelai once more. He turned to look at Ein, who was grinning.

"Man, why would you need me if you can do that?" He asked.

"Because, if that doesn't kill them then there is hell to pay." He motioned towards the hall, which continued on even further.

"Let's go." Rose said.

The three travellers continued for another ten minutes before running into a dead end. Ein sighed.

"A dead end… Now what?" He asked Ledah. Rose laughed.

"We jump down there." Ledah pointed at a spot in between the statues. Ein nodded.

"Let's go." Ein said as he jumped over the edge, landing on a cliff. Ledah followed, gliding down to where Ein was standing.

"How much further?" Ein asked. Ledah looked at him a moment.

"You tired?"

"No." Ein looked up towards the sky.

"Then why did you ask?" Ledah asked.

"Because this is taking way to long." Ein answered irritably.

Ledah paused and considered his options. He knew of a quicker way, but Ein didn't have his wings. He removed his pack and set it aside.

"Put your pack down." Ledah told Ein, who obeyed at once. Ledah wrapped his arms around Ein and took flight, depositing him on a ledge a good five hundred feet above. Ein blushed.

"That's one way to do it." He muttered. Ledah flew down and reappeared a moment later with their packs. He handed Ein's pack to him.

"You're the one who wanted to hurry up." Rose laughed at Ein's red face.

"A warning would have been nice." Ein murmured, embarrassed. Ledah led the way forward.

About twenty minutes later they found themselves in a cavern leading upwards towards the sky. Ledah held up a hand, signalling the group to a halt. A moment later, one of the Seven Magi appeared in front of the group.

"Grim Angels, report." The Magi called. Ledah nodded.

"We are currently in the Cavern of Judgement. I estimate that we will be at the gate by midday." Ledah answered. The Magi nodded.

"Time is running out. Hurry up!" It said before vanishing. Ledah looked at his companion.

"Time to move it." He said. Ein nodded and they took off at a run.

Five minutes of hard running later, the pair arrived at a staircase that led down, and then arced back up. Ledah signalled a halt, pulling out some food.

"Eat some lunch, and then we go to Riviera." He said to his companions. Ein pulled out a sandwich he had prepared earlier and ripped a piece off, giving it to Rose. They ate in silence before proceeding past the staircase. The trio entered a room that seemed to resemble a bridge, albeit a bridge with a circle bearing strange designs in the centre. Ledah led the way across the bridge, stopping when another Magi appeared in front of them.

"Grim Angels, report." The Magi ordered. Ein cursed under his breath.

"We are about to pass into Riviera." Ledah answered, taking note of Ein's dislike for the Magi.

"Understood. Ursula will likely intervene. Speaking of which..." The Magi trailed off as a woman with light blue hair appeared in the middle of the circle, her body wrapped in strips of cloth.

"This is Ursula. She is your enemy. Slay her in the name of the Gods!" The Magi yelled before vanishing.

"Blasted Magi, never around when theirs a fight to be had." Ledah muttered. Both Grim Angels raised their Diviners, ready for battle. Ursula looked at them in despair.

"Why must Riviera suffer? I will not allow it!" Ursula yelled, motioning with her hands and speaking another language. The circle glowed red before bursting into flames, a large bird of fire bursting forth. Ledah's eyes widened at the sight.

"Ein, be careful. That's Aghart, the holy beast." Ledah warned.

"Look's like a phoenix." Ein noted.

"It works on the same principle." Rose told Ein.

Aghart roared before taking to the skies, beyond Ein's reach. Ledah took to the sky after it, while Ein turned his attention to Ursula.

"So you're Ursula. No offence, but I was expecting something a little less... Human." Ein remarked.

"Right now, I am the least of your problems, Angel." Ursula replied. Ein looked up to see Ledah throw the Lorelai at Aghart, imbedding it in its skull.

"Nah, Ledah's got that covered." Ein replied, looking at Ursula once more. Ursula shrugged.

"Your choice, Angel." She said, seemingly lost in thought. Ein turned his attention back to the fight, just in time to see Ledah's Executioner skill.

"Thy sins shall be purged! Lost Seraph!" Ledah dived at Aghart, slicing an X in its face before slicing an image of the cross. He slammed the butt of Lorelai into its beak and stabbing it in the eye. He retreated a few metres, spinning Lorelai in a circle before slashing the air. Aghart was scorched by a whirlwind of flame, forcing it to land. Ein looked at the beast before charging at it, slicing the Einherjar into its left wing. Ledah dived once more, shearing off Aghart's right wing with Lorelai. Ein rolled to the side as Aghart tried to crush him with its talon, slicing a toe off with his Diviner. Ledah landed, stabbing Lorelai into the beast's breast. Aghart screeched with the amount of pain it was feeling, flames spurting out of its mouth. It lowered its head and head butted Ein, sending him across the bridge and dangling of the side. Ein grabbed the edge and held on for his life, incapable of doing anything but watch as the Einherjar fell of the bridge and into the blackness below him. Ursula walked over to where the Grim Angel held on to the bridge.

"I must protect Riviera." She muttered. The pair heard a roar, and Ursula realised that Aghart was dead.

"Goodbye." Ursula muttered, grabbing Ein's wrist and throwing him from the bridge. A moment later the Lorelai was speared through her chest.

"Where's Ein?" Ledah muttered. Ursula smiled.

"Where he can make his own choice." She answered, disappearing from view.


	4. ch3 Past Thoughts

**Past Thoughts**

Ursula watched the boy who had almost been killed by Aghart sleep on the rock bed near her. A Grim Angel, yes, but perhaps Riviera's last chance. In this place, time stood still, so she could afford to wait for the boy's wounds to heal. She gazed at the Einherjar, remembering what another Grim Angel had told her during Ragnarok. The same Grim Angel she had seen battle Aghart. Ledah.

"_Diviners." He said. "Our salvation and our destruction. One day, someone will eventually use his Diviner against his allies and enemies. Despite what everyone thinks Diviners work just as well on Angels as they do on Demons."_

Time had obviously been kind to Ledah. But how he could possibly be alive right now eluded her. What was the gods' divine plan now? Did the gods really wish Riviera's destruction? And who was this boy?

Ursula made her decision. She would block the boy's memories and send him to Riviera. It was the only way that she could convince him not to destroy Riviera.

"Good luck, Grim Angel." She muttered as she weaved her spell.

Ledah groaned. Now he would have to kill an old friend.

'Better add that to the list of regrets.' He thought. He looked at the Lorelai, his last link to the world of the living. He remembered when he gained the Lorelai as if it were yesterday. He was the first of the Grim Angels, and if Ein was who he thought he was, Ledah would probably be the last of them.

"All these years, with only the gods to talk to of my oath." He muttered.

"I must find Ein. If he gets to it before I do, it could very well drive him insane."

**Short chapter. Sorry but I ain't goin back to Ein just yet. Please leave a review.**


End file.
